


You Were Right

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [93]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Phil had to play dirty, because clint was just a mess man, daddy!Phil, kid!Clint, non sexual age play, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint keeps on wetting the bed, and refusing to fix the problem. </p>
<p>Phil does it for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Right

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Clint and phil ageplay clint constently wets and messes hisslef but refuses to wear protection

Clint and Phil had been age players for a while, maybe about a year or so. 

For the most part, it was a very sweet and loving daddy and son relationship. 

But other times, it could just be aggravating. 

“Clint, you wet the bed again!” Phil groaned. 

Little Clint just shrugged his shoulders and continued to lay in the wet spot like nothing was wrong. 

“Clint baby, it’s time for you to start wearing diapers”

“No!” Clint shouted back at Phil defiantly.

Phil clenched his fists, “Sweetheart, you can’t keep wetting the bed. We’re running out of sheets”

“No!” Clint shouted again. 

Phil huffed and stood up so he could gather the sheets, not inclined to continue arguing. 

 

*******

“Just tell me why Clint” Phil said over their dinner two nights later. 

“It’s embarrassing!” Clint said with a gesture of his fork.

“So is sending a 100 bucks in two months on laundry detergent!!” Phil argued back.

Clint leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m still not wearing fucking diapers”

Phil groaned.

 

*******

Phil looked at Clint sleeping peacefully on the bed, and raised up the adult diaper. 

_Easy Phil, can’t risk waking him up._

Sliding onto the bed, Phil quickly and gently eased on the adult diaper, and stood back to look at his handy work.

_Oh god he’s even more adorable in the diaper, how is that even possible?_

Smiling happily, Phil slid back into the bed and cuddled against his baby boy. 

_No more messes, ha!_

 

*******

“You win Phil, these are really comfy”

“Told you, you stubborn brat”

Clint just stuck out his tongue

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
